The invention relates to a hand-held power tool, which comprises a housing that has a spindle head, having a tool spindle that can be driven in rotary oscillation about its longitudinal axis and that, at its tool-side end, is configured to carry a tool, the tool spindle being carried in the spindle head at least by means of a drive-side bearing and a tool-side bearing, and having a clamping mechanism, which is configured to move a positioning element between a clamping position, in which a tool that is to be carried can be fixed to the tool spindle, and a release position, in which the tool can be released, the clamping mechanism having an actuating mechanism, which comprises an actuating element that can be coupled to the positioning element for the purpose of moving the latter.
Such a hand-held tool is known, for example, from WO 2005/102605 A1. The known hand-held tool has a working spindle for driving a tool, the tool being such that it can be fixed to a tool-side end of the working spindle by means of a fastening element. Also provided is a displacement device, which is configured to displace the fastening element between a release position and a clamping position. In the release position, the fastening element can be released from the working spindle. In the clamping position, the fastening element can be clamped against the working spindle by a spring element, in order to fix the tool. The displacement device is additionally coupled to a swivel lever, which has an eccentric. Through swivelling of the swivel lever, a pressure piece can be acted upon, by means of the eccentric, for the purpose of moving the pressure piece. The positioning lever is disposed in an upper region of the hand-held tool that faces away from a tool-side end of the working spindle. The swivel lever is configured to act axially upon the pressure piece, the end of which projects through the working spindle in the region of its end that faces away from the tool-side end.
The known hand-held tool can enable a tool to be changed rapidly and easily without the need for separate accessories such as, for instance, a wrench, screwdriver, hexagon key or similar, for releasing or fixing the tool. In particular, no special tools are needed to enable the tool to be fixed on the working spindle. Frequently, when a hand-held tool is being used, such separate accessories become lost or are simply left behind, for instance in a toolbox. As a result, the effort required for changing a tool can be significantly increased.
The hand-held tool known from WO 2005/102605 A1 can, in principle, overcome this disadvantage. It has been found, however, that various user groups still perceive the tool changing operation as being relatively awkward.
Further hand-held tools having swivellable actuating levers are additionally known from EP 2 017 036 A1 and DE 20 2009 001 439 U1. In the case of these hand-held tools, also, the actuating lever is in each case disposed in an upper region of the housing that faces away from the tool-side end of the working spindle.